1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chroma signal matric circuit for a color CCD camera and, more particularly, to a chroma signal matrix circuit using a solid state imager element which can separately read out image informations of all pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the single-chip color camera, a color filter array is provided on a single solid state imager in order to generate a color signal by the single solid state imager. Japanese Laid-Open Open Patent Publication No. 60-62789, for example, describes this kind of a single-chip color camera which employs a color filter array in which color filters are repeatedly arrayed at every two pixels in the scanning direction, a coefficient is set such that a difference between a signal corresponding to the first or second pixel and a signal corresponding to the first pixel and which is multiplied with the coefficient is reduced to zero at a white portion of an object and the above difference is added to or subtracted from the signal corresponding to each of the first and second pixels, thereby correcting a color aliasing signal (i.e., color aliasing signal caused by a line-sequential color filter) generated in a slanted line or boundary between colored portions.
In the single-chip color camera according to the prior art, however, although the color aliasing signal generated on the slanted line and the boundary between the colored portions can be corrected, the calculation processing between the pixels in the vertical direction must be carried out constantly when color difference signals are generated. As a result, assuming that Py represents the pitch between pixels in the vertical direction, when the cameraman takes a picture of an image having a component of a vertical spatial frequency 1/2 Py, then a large color aliasing signal occurs. No consideration has been made on the correction of this kind of the color aliasing signal.